Erenn Anthania
Erenn Isaiah Anthania '''was a citizen of Stormwind born in Elwynn Forest in the year of 593 by the King's Calendar. He was common born. He was the only son of Valter Anthania and Lillian Anthania, but the second born. He was the younger brother of Donni Anthania (also known as "The Crazy Cat Lady"). He received training by the Church of the Holy Light as a Paladin and would later serve within the Stormwind Guard, and the Stormwind Army during the campaign against the Lich King and the relief effort after the Cataclysm. In-Character Appearance This man has a remnant velvet sheen of blonde hair upon his shaved head. His unmarked face a near perfect oval, with a strong jawline that angles downward into a immaculately curved chin. His eyes are a vibrant blue set in deep sockets and a slight overhang of a brow, with a thin nose set between them. The tides of time, and stress, have weathered his once youthful features. A pair of broad shoulders lead down to a toned, muscular torso. He stands at the height of six foot, two inches and easily surpasses the average height of a human. Coming out of his midsection are limbs that are slightly muscled and peppered with faint freckles about his forearms. Personality Faith Erenn is a devout follower of the Holy Light, and member of the Church of the Holy Light. His faith is the fundamental backbone of the man he has become since he was born. He does not force his religious belief on others, however, he does tend to lecture about his own faith in situations that may be less honorable to the laws that govern the faith taught to him. His faith is so rooted into his being that it has become a routine for him to visit the Cathedral of Light at least three times a week to pay tithes. Morning, and nightly prayer are something that he never misses unless under dire circumstances prevent him from them. Enneagram History Childhood ( 593 K.C. - 605 K.C. ) One year after the first opening of the Dark Portal, the Orcish Horde swept across the Kingdom of Azeroth like vermin.Valter Anthania served loyally under King Llane Wrynn , but feared for the safety of his pregnant wife and young daughter, Donni Anthania. After the outcome with first siege of Stormwind City in '''592 K.C., Valter believed the safest place for his family against the Horde would be within the city itself. Lillian Anthania, who was nine months pregnant at the time, took her daughter and left their home in Elwynn Forest. Before they arrived to the city, Lillian went into labor and on that spring day, Erenn was born. By time they reached the city, they had learned how close they had come to being swept up in the Battle of Elwynn. Stormwind had been a safe haven for the family, for a time. Erenn took on an early fascination with the Holy Light as his mother would often take her children to mass. He would often be found in the chapel that had been built by the Church of the Holy Light. He embraced the morality of the stories read to them during mass by the High Priest. Adolescence ( 606 K.C. - 612 K.C. ) Young Adult ( 613 K.C. - 622 K.C. ) Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Human Category:Paladins Category:The League of Lordaeron